In My Arms
by micar
Summary: Summary: She had been looking for Erza. Known to be with him, she went to see what would happen only to find out…


IN MY ARMS

Summary: She had been looking for Erza. Known to be with him, she went to see what would happen only to find out…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fairy tail~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: hehehe, hello! This story is somewhat based on Fairy tail episode 145. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fairyt tail~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Where's Erza?" Lucy began to ask.

"Oh, her. I think she's with Jellal." Ultear replied. She then got curious.

"Where?" Lucy asked again.

"I think I saw them going to the cliff nearby." Meldy said as she pointed a high cliff relatively far away from where they were. Lucy, curiousity gotten the best of her, started going there. The two simply looking at her.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was getting near where they were until I heard a 'CRASH!'. I began to hide in the bushes. I wanted to leave, but stopped when I heard conversations…

(**erza, ** jellal, _lucy)_

_I then took a peek from my hiding place, and I somewhat regreted it as I blushed when I saw their position (Jellal on top of Erza). I heard them engage in conversation and I started to listen._

"You're always right." _I saw Erza smile._

"**No, that's not true… I tried really hard to stay alive no matter how clumsy I was, that's all."**_ Jellal was silent._

'_What are you doing Jellal, speak!' I mentally screamed._

"Erza…" _Erza started to cry._

"*** sob * I thought * sob * I would never see you again. * sob *" **_she hesitated at touching Jellal's face but she touched them anyways as tears started streaming down her face. Jellal wiped them away using his thumb but tears still streamed down her face. They started to close the distance between them. My heart was pounding fast! I know that they're gunning for a kiss. I was really getting excited. They're getting closer…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_Closer.._

_Until suddenly… Jellal PUSHED ERZA AWAY! My heart dropped. I saw Erza shocked. I saw him looking anywhere but Erza._

" I can't… I have a fiancée". _Erza's face was quite shocked. Even I was shocked. Jellal has a fiancée?_

"**Eeeeeehhhhhh?!... I… I… I… I see. I didn't mean to…" **_Erza said, quite freaking out. Jellal bowed down his head._

"No… I just… Erza… Sorry." _He said, looked guilty._

" **Oh, I see! I had no idea… besides, it's been 7 years… yeah… right…"**_ I heard Erza said to Jellal, well to me… it was like she was saying it to herself. Jellal looked away guilty. Erza noticed this and I was amazed, she smiled!_

"**So, she's the reason for your living?"**

"Y-yeah…"

"**Then you have to take care of her…" **_I saw Jellal smile then they parted ways. I feel bad for Erza. I wiped the tears on the corner of my eyes. I wanted to approach Erza but I'm afraid that she might kill me if I said I saw them nearly k-kiss-ing. I saw Jellal still sitting on the position as he was a while ago. I went to him._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - fairy tail- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

"Oh, Lucy. Why are you here?" he asked.

" I was just… well, looking for Erza until…" I looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry…"

"Did you hear about 'that'?" he asked me. I saw Jellal sweating nervously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I said. He sighed.

"It's okay. But, I ask you not to speak of it to anyone." He said calmly.

Then there was a long silence.

"So, Jellal, what do you mean by 'having a fiancée' thing?" he was silent. I saw his face saddened. I knew he was lying.

"Isn't it better to be honest with yourself? Erza had already forgiven you, remember? When will you stop punishing yourself?" I said.

" Punishment is the rule for the Crime Sorciere. I can't fall in love with the people who walk in the light…" he said with sadness visible in his eyes. I was speechless.

"But… what do you mean… you can't fall in love?" I asked.

"I have told you already, didn't I? I'm sorry. But, please, never speak of this ever again." He stated as he stood up to go. He walked away but when he walked not so far… I saw his shoulders shaking. I knew, then, he saw crying. I ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. He was shocked.

" Lucy, what are you doing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Jellal, I know you have done many bad things in your life… and you feel guilty about them. And I know you shoulder a lot of burdens but sometimes…" I hugged him tighter "it's better to let it out, you know?" I said, gently patting his back.

He then sobbed into my shoulders. I was relieved. At least, I could lessen his pain, even a bit.

I admit, Jellal was on my list of possible boyfriends book before and I was attracted to him even now.

"That's right Jellal. Let it out…" I said. 'Let it out…'

'in my arms.'

-end-

Thank you very much to those who have read this. Please leave a review! Happy reading!


End file.
